Current methods of placement and positioning of coils for Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) studies are either manual methods or approaches designed for research that require expensive and complex imaging or computational systems to determine three dimensional spatial coordinates for positioning reference. These techniques have severe clinical limitations. The manual methods do not provide a convenient means for repeated and accurate placement, while the three dimensional spatial methods based on imaging modalities are expensive, time consuming, and not conducive to clinical use. A positioning technique for clinical use is desired that provides a simple way for the operator to perform repeated and accurate coil placement for TMS studies and treatments in a time-efficient and inexpensive manner.
Manual Methods
In accordance with the conventional manual placement and position marking technique, a treatment position on the patient's head or a position used to find a treatment position, such as the patient's motor threshold position (MTP), is determined by moving the coil near a predicted area determined by patient anatomical landmarks until the desired motor response is achieved. The position is marked, for example, with an ink mark on the patient's head. In the case of using the TMS coil for treatment of depression, for example, the TMS therapy position is determined by moving the coil from the MTP along a line in the anterior direction a prescribed distance (a widely accepted distance is 5 cm). The Therapy Position (TXP) is then marked on the patient (e.g., with ink) so it can be easily found in subsequent therapy sessions.
The most common method of localization used for TMS studies is described by George et al. in “Daily Repetitive Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (rTMS) Improves Mood in Depression,” NeuroReport, Vol. 6, No. 14, October 1995, pp. 1853-1856, and by Pascual-Leone et al. in “Rapid-Rate Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation of Left Dorsolateral Prefrontal Cortex in Drug-Resistant Depression,” The Lancet, Vol. 348, Jul. 27, 1996, pp. 233-237. Simply stated, in these methods the coil is first moved over the area of the left motor cortex until stimulation of the contralateral abductor pollicis brevis muscle (APB) is attained. This position is the motor threshold position (MTP) and is typically located on a line between the left auditory meatus (i.e. ear canal) and the vertex of the head, at a point about ½ to ⅔ of the distance to the vertex. In the case of excitatory stimulation of the left prefrontal cortex for the treatment of depression, for example, the TXP is located by starting at the MTP and moving 5 cm toward the midpoint between the tip of the nose and the nasion (protuberance just above the bridge of the nose). More details of techniques for determining the MTP are also described in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/714,741, filed Nov. 17, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The shortcomings of such manual methods are that precisely determining the line from the MTP to the TXP is difficult, marks applied to the patient either wash off between treatment sessions (so they do not help with the next treatment session) or they do not wash off (which is cosmetically undesirable), the coil may not be comfortably held at the TXP throughout a therapy session, and the technique is highly operator dependent and not conducive to repeatable and accurate positioning.
The problem of applying marks to the patient has been addressed in the art by applying a swim cap or similar conformal headgear to the patient and marking the headgear rather than the patient. Of course, this approach requires careful registration of the headgear during subsequent therapy sessions, which is crude, imprecise, and highly operator dependent. Moreover, such an approach still requires accurate coil placement and a mechanism for holding the coil in place.
Complex Imaging/Computational Systems
The Brainsight™ System developed by Rogue Research, Inc. of Montreal, Canada and distributed by Magstim is complex and is designed primarily for research purposes. This system uses diagnostic images from MRI or PET systems to determine the spatial relationship between internal anatomy and external landmarks and then aligns to the external landmark for therapy or other studies requiring accurate localization. While this approach is useful for research purposes, it is highly impractical and complex and is thus not usable in general clinical practice. Moreover, such techniques have generally been used to overlay coordinate systems onto images and not for identifying particular treatment positions for specific therapies.
Robotic Arms for Holding TMS Coils
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,556 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0050527 include descriptions of methods in which a robotic arm is operatively coupled to the TMS coil for positioning the coil with respect to the patient and holding the coil in place during TMS treatment. A similar technique using a robotic arm for coil placement is also disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2003/0004392 to Tanner et al. and 2003/0065243 to Tanner. These applications further disclose a technique for modeling the spatial structure of the patient's brain for determining the proper stimulation position using a stimulation model. While these techniques provide controlled movement and placement of the coil, they are quite expensive and do not provide for repeatable placement of the coil with respect to a particular patient's head in a clinical setting. As a result, the manual and/or complex imaging techniques described above must also be used for placement of the coil with respect to the patient.
Thus, the need for a simple, cost-effective and intuitive way to accurately and repeatably position the coil for TMS therapy in a clinical setting has not been met in the prior art. The present invention addresses this need.